Ratchet
The Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio, ''known as ''Ratchet & Clank Super Trio ''in Europe and ''英雄のトリオ：ラチェット＆クランク ''(Eiyū no torio: Rachetto& kuranku which is Ratchet & Clank: trio of heroes in English) in Japan is a book series that will be published on FanFiction.net. The characters are people who play Ratchet, Clank, and Dr, Nefarious. And as a little joke, the series will be a trilogy to keep up with the 3 theme. Books in The Trilogy *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio: The Story Begins *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio: The Master Loki Rises'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio: A New Chapter'' 'Japanese Titles' *''ラチェット＆クランクの開始：英雄のトリオ'' (Rachetto& kuranku no kaishi: Eiyū no torio/the start of the Ratchet & Clank: Trio of heroes) *''英雄のトリオ：ラチェット＆クランク：ロキ'' (Eiyū no torio: Rachetto& kuranku: Roki/a trio of heroes: Ratchet & Clank: Loki) *''ラチェット＆クランク：次の物語：英雄のトリオ'' (Rachetto& kuranku: Tsugi no monogatari: Eiyū no torio/Ratchet & Clank: Story of the following: a trio of heroes) Story Two people (emrak, SuperGhostbuster) were playing LittleBigPlanet 2. Emrak then said he had downloaded "Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One" and asked Ghostbuster (his shortened version of SuperGhostbuster) if he wanted to play. Ghostbuster said yes and said they'd use the Game Portal, a device able to get them to A4O without switching discs. While in the portal, they meet GUZ916, another person who used the Game Portal too. They then discovered that if you use the Game Portal, the game you go to is changed drastically, resulting in them having full control of their characters (speech and movement) and fighting the Loki master, instead of Mr. Dinkles at all. They split up to do other things (emrak to tame a Sepiad, GUZ to kill Titan minions, and Ghostbuster to confront the Loki master). Emrak and GUZ got bored and went to find Ghostbuster. They got there and saw that a giant Loki was chasing Ghostbuster. They all duck and the Loki swears he'd kill them. They then team up to beat the Loki and save Magnus. 'Characters' Heroes (Note: Their names are also their PlayStation Network ID's) 'SuperGhostbuster' SuperGhostbuster '''is one of the main characters and is the leader of the R&C:A4OST. He plays as Clank. He is the leader of the trio, and the kindest. He'll asert himself when needed, and fights good (not as good as GUZ though) but is the most resonable. He'll put himself between GUZ and emrak when they're fighting about stratagy plans and compromise about the two ideas. GUZ said Ghostbuster should be the trio's leader, for being so reasonable, and emrak agreed. (Japanese name: スーパーゴーストバスター'/'''Sūpāgōsutobasutā') 'emrak' emrak 'is the second main character and second member of the R&C:A4OST. He plays as Dr. Nefarious. He is a horrible ground fighter, as he'd miss almost every shot. But he is excellent at air combat, as he piloted the escape pod away from Ephemeris and even shot one of it's claws off. He is also an excellent hacker ("Firewall incryptions, security codes, and a tightly password protected security file. I thought the Loki was supposed to be ''smart.) He is always fighting with GUZ about stratagy plans. GUZ916 'GUZ916 '''is the third main character and last member of the R&C:A4OST. He plays as Ratchet. He is one of the only characters that almosts swears, as in the first book he's talking to the Loki and he says "That's a load of bu-!" but is cut off by emrak. He is the fighter of the team, as he will stay in battle until "The bloody end!" as GUZ would say. He is always fighting with emrak about stratagy plans. *Note: For some reason, it wouldn't translate "emrak" or "GUZ916". If anyone can translate, please give the Japanese name translation on my User Talk page. Villains Main Villain '''Loki Master ' He is also the main villain in All 4 One, but this one's 50x as powerful and strong and it's head resembles the Grivelnox's. He also talks in a deep, demon-like voice. These are all side-affects of the trio using the Game Portal. Other Villains 'emrak Doppelbanger '(Arch Enemy of emrak) An almost exact copy of emrak, only the Doppelbanger floats, has on the space cadet skin on and has Guardian arms/hands. He is, unlike emrak, a horrible hacker but an excellent ground fighter, while emrak is better at air combat. 'GUZ916 Doppelbanger '(Arch Enemy of GUZ916) Like emrak's Doppelbanger, has the space cadet skin, floats, and has Guardian arms/hands. He almost swears, like GUZ, but a whole lot more. He is, unlike GUZ, doesn't stay and fight a whole lot. Instead he'll fall back to get back-up (mostly a team of 9 or 10 evil Mr. Zurkons). 'SuperGhostbuster Doppelbanger '(Arch Enemy of SuperGhotbuster) Like the other two Doppelbangers, he wears the space cadet skin, floats insteads of walks, and has Guardian hands/arms. He is the leader of the Doppelbanger Nega-Trio. Unlike SuperGhostbuster, he is more aggresive and asertive while Ghost will try to reason, mostly when emrak and GUZ fight (his Doppelbanger's motto is, "I'll threaten before I'll reason.") The Doppelganger will even go as far as kill to get what he wants. 'King Sepiad '(Small villain) 'Polar Guardian '(Big Villian) 'Grungoth King '(Big Villain) Enemies 'Guardian '(The ones in Tetrawatt Forest) '''Grungoth Alpha Grungoth Sepiad Z'Grute Ratchet Clone Failed Clank Copies All Minions Loki Soldiers Commander Loki 'Quark' Quark has only appeared once in the Super Trio trilogy, though no one was playing as him and emrak said he was a super-intelligent AI. He appeared from nowhere, saying he'd join the trio, until GUZ shot down his hopes saying it was a trio, not a quartet. They then walk away and he says if they change their minds, he'd be right there. He is also the new main villain in the "Ratchet & Clank: Trio of Heroes" trilogy. He wanted revenge for them discluding him in the trio, then points at GUZ and mocks him by saying "And you with your 'it's a trio, not a quartet'!. Well I've had it! I've made my own team, the Quark-tet! It has Me, a robot me from Dreadzone, my Doppelbanger, and Leon the Guardian!" The word "Quark-tet" (spelled "Quarktet" in the book) is a play on the word quartet. Spin-off A spin-off will come after the end of "Super Trio". It will be titled Ratchet & Clank: Trio of Heroes ''(which, ironically, was the Japanese title for the Super Trio) in Europe and the US and ''英雄のラチェット＆クランクトリオ·ライズ·アゲイン！(Eiyū no rachetto& kurankutorio· raizu· agein! which is Ratchet & Clank trio of heroes Rides Again! in english). This will also take place on the wreckage of Dreadzone and Dreadzone II (the setting of the first book of the Ratchet & Clank: Rise of Infernox ''trilogy) which were collided after Ratchet and Amber blew up Dreadzone II. (Also ironically, the trio will meet the R&C:RoI gang, which will also feature a secret surprise. Unfortunatly, they will only meet in the Super Trio books, not the Infernox or Trillium trilogies.) The main villain of the spin-off is Quark who think Ratchet, Clank, and Nefarious (who doesn't know it's their gamer counterparts) discluded him from the trio (whom he says sould've been a quartet refrencing the game's name). After Spin-Off After the spin-off, a series of books will be made having the team travel through all the ''Ratchet & Clank games (with the exception of Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile! ''and ''PlayStation Move Heroes) using the Game Portal. The names will be slightly altered, since they used the Game Portal instead of switching discs. Here are the names: 'Series Based on The First 9 Games' #''Ratchet & Clank Trio of Heroes: The Fight Against Drek ''(takes place in Ratchet & Clank) #''Ratchet & Clank Trio of Heroes: Gone Commando ''(takes place in'' Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando) #Ratchet & Clank Trio of Heroes: Upping the Arsenal ''(takes place in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal) #''Ratchet & Clank Trio of Heroes: Deadlocked & Loaded ''(takes place in Ratchet: Deadlocked) #''Ratchet & Clank Trio of Heroes: Size Doesn't Matter ''(takes place in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) #''Trio of Heroes: Agent Ghost ''(takes place in Secret Agent Clank) #''Ratchet & Clank Trio of Heroes: Tools of Mass Destruction ''(takes place in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction) #''GUZ & Emrak: The Quest for Ghostbuster ''(takes place in Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty) #''Trio of Heroes: A Break Through Time ''(takes place in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time) 'Other Books' #''Trio of Heroes: Year of the Loki'' #''Trio of Heroes: Receiver Bot Rampage'' #''Trio of Heroes: Edge of Time'' 'Non-Cannon' #''The Trio of Heroes Meet Inferox'' #''Trio of Heroes: The Whole Story'' Trivia *Some of the earlier names included: The Threoes, Triple Trouble, PSN Heroes, The Troublesome Trio, and The Awesome Threesome'.'' *The 'DoppelBanger Nega-Trio 'was what the rouge Doppelbangers named their trio, mostly to mock the Super Trio's name. *Since the Japanese name for the Super Trio was '''The Trio of Heroes, the Japanese spin-off include "Rides Again!" in the title. *Even though this is not a game or fake game series, it will be released in Japan in Japanese, America in English, Europe in French, German, Greek, Spanish, and many other European launguages. *''Trio of Heroes: Agent Ghost ''is the only book to not carry "Ratchet & Clank" in the title, due to them playing Secret Agent Clank. *Contrary to the statement above, after The Quest for Ghostbuster, the books will drop the "Ratchet & Clank" part from the title. *Together there are 15 books in the whole series. *During the spin-off, they never refer to themselves as the Super Trio, only the Trio of Heroes. *SuperGhostbuster will only appear at the end of The Quest for Ghostbuster, due to it being like Quest For Booty. *So far, GUZ & Emrak: The Quest for Ghostbuster is the only book in the series to not carry '' Super Trio'' or Trio of Heroes in the title, due to the fact that Ghostbuster was taken. *There will be a slight paradox in Upping the Arsenal and A Break Through Time, since emrak plays as Nefarious and Dr. Nefarious is the main villain in both games. To help this out, GUZ will say they built a good version of Nefarious. *As the name implies, Trio of Heroes: The Whole Story will be all the books combined. *''The Trio of Heroes Meet Infernox'' is the book where the Trio of Heroes on Ratchet & Clank: Rise of Infernox teams will meet. Category:Ratchet & Clank: Super Trio